


Tarot and Tradition

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bratting, Bratty Molly, Dom Caleb Widogast, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Molly's a bottom, Other, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, talk Zemnian to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: As Jester has dragged them to Chastity's Nook for the third time that week to check and see if the proprietor had received a copy of the smutty book she's looking for, Caleb finds a book that gets him thinking about everyone's favorite purple tiefling.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	1. And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall

**Author's Note:**

> My first Widomauk fic! (hopefully of many, I have so many ideas y'all) I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! Chapter titles are from The Parting Glass, because everything about Molly makes me want to listen to sad Irish music on repeat.

“Come ON, Caaaay-leb!” Jester sang, tugging Caleb towards Chastity’s Nook. “I want to get a new book!”  
  
Caleb sighed and let himself be led into the shop. The plump woman who ran the store greeted them warmly, quickly engaging Jester in conversation. Caleb wandered around the store, picking up books, reading the first two pages, and then setting them down. He noticed Molly and Beau with their heads together over something they found in a corner, Molly’s customary grin growing wider by the minute as he explained whatever they were looking at to Beau. Beau, for her part, looked horrified as Molly made an obscene gesture and laughed.  
  
The wizard turned his attention back to the shelves, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the embossing on the spines of the books. As was customary in any bookshop, he quietly cast Detect Magic, reaching out for anything arcane in the back of the dinghy shop. Suddenly, something lit up at the edge of his vision; a relatively thin book, compared to the other lengthy tomes that populated the bookstore. The book was covered in soft, dyed purple leather with elegant brass filigree highlighting the name of the book: _Tarot and Tradition._ Caleb rolled his eyes. The title of the book was awful, as most of them were, but this one irritated him more. He looked around shiftily before thumbing through the book, trying to find the source of the magic.  
  
“Ahem,” a voice behind him said, causing Caleb to spin around. He found himself face to face with Chastity’s Nook’s owner, who held out her hand for the book. “You can buy it and read it or leave it, dear.”  
  
Caleb sheepishly pulled out the paltry sum that she was charging for the book and placed it in her outstretched hand. The woman smiled, tucking the silver into her pocket and bustled back over to where Jester was waiting. Caleb sighed, tucking the book away into his holster before walking over to where Molly and Beau were discussing something.  
  
“So he started with his hand like this, and then it slowly-- Oh hey, Caleb,” Molly said, stopping mid story to greet him, leaving a very disturbed Beau slack jawed beside him.  
  
Before the wizard could say anything, Beau cut him off, “And you like that?!”  
  
“Can’t get enough of it,” Molly laughed, winking at Beau. She stammered for a minute before walking over to Jester and dragging her out the door as soon as the blue tiefling had paid.  
  
“Well, I suppose we should catch up with them, ja?” Caleb asked Molly, who was still trying to quell his laughter at Beau’s discomfort.  
  
“Agreed,” the tiefling responded, looping his arm through Caleb’s and quipping, “Who knows what trouble they’d get up to without us to keep them in line.”  
  
Caleb let himself be dragged out of the shop by the taller man, the odd pair quickly catching up to the rest of their equally odd companions. They made their way back to the Leaky Tap to eagerly await the Harvest Festival in the coming days. The Nein ate the simple, yet filling dinner that the new innkeeper had given them, chatting amicably about the day and their hopes for the next. After eating dinner, Caleb quickly excused himself to go investigate what the spell was in the back of the book.  
  
“Ja, well, I have some reading and transcribing to do, so I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow,” he said. Jester’s eyes lit up at the opportunity to tease one of her friends, her tail lashing behind her as she bounced her way over to where Caleb stood on the stairs.  
  
“Have fun ‘reading,’ Caaaay-leb!” She ribbed, poking at where she knew his books were located in his coat. “Oooooooor not reading!” she said, laughing and running back to her seat next to Molly before Caleb could say anything. He sighed and smiled slightly, giving the tiefling a mock salute. He meant to turn away from the group and head to his and Nott’s room, but as he turned away, his eyes met the red ones of the other tiefling. Caleb started, seeing something there that he hadn’t before. Mollymauk had his arms draped over Jester and Yasha’s chairs, reclining and giving off his usual vibe of effortlessness, but something was different with the man that Caleb couldn’t place. Molly held his gaze for a moment before dragging his eyes down the wizard’s body and back up to return to the piercing blue stare of Caleb Widogast.  
  
Was Mollymauk giving him a onceover? Caleb swallowed thickly, breaking the other man’s stare and headed upstairs. The tiefling flirted with everyone in their little group, even those who Caleb knew weren’t anywhere close to interested, like Yasha and Beau. Yasha was used to this by now and Caleb knew that Molly only flirted with Beau to annoy her, but clearly the extravagant man wasn’t interested in him, was he? _Götter verdammt, Caleb, he isn’t interested in you,_ he thought as he unlocked the door. For some reason, that realization put him in a worse mood than he had been in after Jester’s teasing.  
  
Caleb got to his room and quickly shut the door, leaning up against it and putting his face in his hands and rubbing at his eyes. He just needed to transcribe this spell and then he could go to sleep and put all thoughts of Mollymauk out of his mind. He quickly set his alarm spell around the room, allowing Nott inside and no one else. Finally feeling somewhat at ease, he sat down to read the book.  
  
_Tarot and Tradition,_ Caleb thought, shaking his head at the title again. He opened the book and began to read:

_Zeerith took the other elf’s slender palm and traced the lines he found there. He inhaled deeply and said, “The fates and spirits tell me that you are destined to fall in love this evening, my friend. Even the Matron herself has given me a sign.”  
  
The mage pulled his hand back quickly, his lithe fingers grazing over the drow’s toned wrists. He looked down at Zeerith haughtily, squinting at the simple fortune teller in the deep emerald robes. “I thank you for your confidence, but I doubt that destiny has anything in store for me tonight other than being recognized for my vast, immense accomplishments!”  
  
With the abrupt dismissal, Adellan swept into the palace, his gold and fresh cream robes swirling around him, kicking up dust in his wake._

Caleb groaned as he read. He was only two pages in and he already wanted to throw up at the flowery writing and thinly veiled innuendo. Clearly the author had an elf fetish and no regard for subtlety. Despite himself, he continued to think about Mollymauk. The main characters of this forsaken book being a fortune teller and a wizard didn’t help. He flipped a few chapters ahead, opened the book, and began to read again:

_Zeerith, for his part, wore a gorgeous, fitted blouse that plunged down to his bellybutton. The consummate V in his top was accentuated by ruffled sleeves and a crisp collar. The construction of the top was specially sewn to show off the drow’s lean musculature. He also wore fitted leather riding pants with fine laces at the knees and the waistband. His rich, supple leather boots shone in the candlelight of the glittering ballroom.  
  
Adellan started when he saw the simple tarot reader from earlier in such a fine ensemble. The mage was dressed in his ceremonial robes, the fine golden thread equally reflective in the dancing lights. Despite the loose and flowing nature of the robes, they still managed to accentuate his slender hips, the tie of the tabard falling just below his waist. Adellan knew that it was stupid, but he sauntered up to Zeerith, saying, “Ahem, Master Zeerith, may I have this dance?”  
  
Zeerith beemed, his slightly pointed smile striking something deep within Adellan’s core. He responded, “My dear Archmage, I would be flattered. Do you plan on calling me ‘Master’ all evening?”  
  
The mage swallowed thickly, taking his partner by the waist and guiding him onto the dance floor. The two cut quite the figure swirling around the space in time to the music, the enchanted fiddle and flute weaving an enthralling melody for the two elves. As the dance came to a close, Adellan almost wept, as he did not want his time with the beautiful Zeerith to end. The music stopped and the two elves stayed where they were in the center of the ballroom, all eyes paying them rapt attention. The blond mage knew that it was now or never, he had to act swiftly unless he never wanted to see Zeerith again. He was slightly taller than the drow, so he brought his hand to the drow’s slender chin and tilted it up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
Before Adellan could gauge Zeerith’s reaction, he was being quickly dragged across the palace, towards what he knew were the guest quarters. Zeerith pushed him through the door, shutting it behind them and saying, “You have a room here, yes?”_

Caleb’s free hand strayed from where it had been bracing the book in his lap to palm at the growing hardness he found there. He could just picture the tense gaze that he had shared with the tiefling earlier turning into something like the book, the wizard grabbing Molly’s hand and dragging them both back to one of their rooms. He looked up from the book suddenly and took a steadying breath as the door creaked open and Nott slipped in. She smiled at him kindly, saying, “I didn’t wake you, did I, Caleb?”  
  
“Nein, Nott, I was just reading before bed. This book I got from Chastity’s Nook has arcane properties,” Caleb said, gesturing with one hand to the book in his other.  
  
“The smut book is a spell?” she asked.  
  
“Ja, or at least there is one written somewhere within the pages,” he said. Suddenly, it dawned on him, why hadn’t he cast detect magic on the book again as soon as he got back to the Leaky Tap? He looked over at Nott and said, “If you would like to turn in, I just want to start to transcribe this spell.”  
  
The goblin nodded, clamoring up onto the foot of the bed and curling up in her customary spot. Caleb regarded her fondly; he didn’t think that he could have come to care for someone he met under the circumstances quite as much, but he truly did care what happened to Nott.  
  
After casting detect magic, the wizard flipped to the back of the book where the arcane text was glowing. He started to read the mundane text that the runes were scrawled between:

_Adellan gasped as he slid down onto Zeerith’s thick length. Zeerith’s strong fingers gripped the elf’s hips tightly, controlling every facet of his movement. Adellan sobbed with want, his body entirely open to his dark skinned partner._

Caleb hmmed to himself as he turned the page, his traitorous mind again supplying images of himself in Zeerith’s position, lowering a begging and needy Mollymauk onto his aching cock. The thought alone caused the arousal he felt earlier to return with a vengeance, his cock twitching within its confines in his trousers. He shut the book abruptly, not wanting to worsen the situation, and quickly dressed for bed. He could deal with this later.


	2. And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, they'd wish me one more day to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 If you want to listen to the playlist for this fic (it's just my general widomauk playlist) you can find it here: https://spoti.fi/2AphWA9

It was rainy in Zadash the next day, while enough to be bothersome, not enough to be dangerous. A constant drizzle that made even Jester want to stay inside. So stay inside the tavern the Nein had, Jester somehow convincing most of them to play a game of truth or dare. Most of the questions were innocuous enough, nothing probing too deeply into anyone’s past. Jester made Fjord tell her about his first kiss and she made Beau flirt with the new woman behind the bar, to disastrous effect. Caleb had begged off with the excuse of wanting to transcribe spells, but all things told, he couldn’t focus on the book in front of him.  
  
“Ok, so, now, I spin the bottle and whoever it points to goes next!” Jester explained, reaching down and giving the quarter full wine bottle a swift spin. The other members of the game watched as the neck of the bottle lazily drifted to a stop in front of Mollymauk.  
  
“Dare,” He said, smiling.  
  
“Hmmmmmm, I dare you to... kiss someone!” Jester exclaimed, practically bouncing out of her seat. Molly’s laugh at the other tiefling antics floated across the room to where Caleb sat at the table across from Nott, trying his damndest to transcribe the scribbled arcane passages at the back of _Tarot and Tradition._ He looked over as the purple tiefling got up and leaned over to Yasha, pressing a kiss to her forehead. How Jester had convinced the taller woman to play truth or dare Caleb would never know.  
  
“Aw, now, that doesn’t count, Molly,” Fjord said, laughing along with Jester.  
  
“Yes!” she agreed, “It has to be on the lips!”  
  
Molly chuckled and Caleb turned back to his book. He was certain that Molly would simply bend the opposite direction and kiss Jester. He started to try to read a sentence for the fourth time before he heard the gentle click of a boot heel next to him. He looked up into Mollymauk’s red eyes for just a moment before the tiefling took him by the chin and kissed him.  
  
Stars burst behind Caleb’s eyes as they fluttered closed. He was really here, Mollymauk was really kissing him, this was really happening. In spite of himself, he moaned slightly, opening his mouth and teasing Molly’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He felt the tiefling smile against his mouth before he pulled away, winking at Caleb before sauntering back over to where Jester was hollering at him. Stunned, it took Caleb a second before he ripped his coat back and grabbed the copper wire from his component pouch, sending a quiet message to Mollymauk: “My room. One hour.”  
  
He waited with baited breath for the response, trying not to bore holes into the tiefling’s back with his gaze. Eventually, the reply rang into his mind, clear as if the tiefling was standing next to him again: _Make it thirty minutes._

***

Caleb shut the door to his room behind him, breathing heavily. He had made some lame excuse about how the common room of the tavern was too loud and how he needed complete quiet to finish the spell. He tried not to sprint once he was out of sight of the rest of his friends, but ended up running the last few steps to his room in spite of himself. Slamming the door behind him, he quickly pulled the silver thread out of his pocket and began to set an alarm spell, this time intoning that Molly was the only one who was allowed to come and go.  
  
The spell finished, he now had fifteen minutes to over analyze the situation. He took off his jacket and put it back on several times, each time he took it off placing it in a different location. First on the end of the bed, but no, _that would get in the way,_ then on the chair in the corner of the room. After moving the coat between the coat stand and the chair four or five times and muttering to himself throughout the process, Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Ja, come in,” Caleb said, freezing in place six feet from the door. He watched, transfixed, as the door opened only a sliver and Mollymauk slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. He turned and smiled his signature cocked grin at Caleb and leaned up against the door.  
  
“I wondered how long it would take for you to invite me to your room,” the tiefling said, running his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Caleb didn’t give him the chance. He closed the distance between them in long strides and pinned the taller man to the door, pressing his lips to the other man’s in filthy, open mouthed kisses. Molly responded in kind, throwing his arms around Caleb’s neck and clutching the wizard close to him. The tiefling didn’t make any move to reverse their positions, but one of his hands did snake down to Caleb’s chest, undoing the ties that he found there.  
  
“Then why didn’t you just say something, Schatz?” Caleb asked, pulling away to look down at Molly’s hands at his chest.  
  
“Well, it was much more fun to tease you until you broke,” Molly said, his smile returning to his lips. His hand moved to undo the next set of ties on the wizard’s shirt, but Caleb caught his hand gently, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the other man’s fingers before slowly pushing his wrist against the door.  
  
“Ah, is that how you want to do this, then?” Caleb asked, grabbing Molly’s other wrist from where it rested on his neck and pinning it roughly against the door. He leaned in close to the tiefling’s ear and whispered, “You talk of teasing and breaking, let us see how you enjoy it.”  
  
He felt Molly swallow under his lips as they moved down his neck, pausing every so often to nip at the skin underneath them. As Caleb pressed his entire body against Molly’s, he felt the man’s growing arousal hard against his hip. He smiled against the lavender skin before biting down harder, sucking a bruise onto the man’s neck. To his satisfaction, the other man let out a heady moan, seeming to melt further into the door.  
  
“You like it when I am rough with you, Mollymauk.” Caleb said. It was a statement, not a question. Molly nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, you could say that,” he said, trying to hide how Caleb’s touch was affecting him. He shifted his leg to where it was pressed firmly between Caleb’s legs, rolling his hips just enough to make the wizard’s breathing hitch. Molly grinned and continued, “but I can’t promise that I won’t fight back.”  
  
Caleb swallowed, mouthing at the hollows caused by the tiefling’s collarbones. He pulled back, looking at the dark purple bruise he had left there, admiring his work. Molly tried to follow his mouth, his back arching against the door and his wrists pulling against Caleb’s grasp. They both knew that Molly could have freed himself and easily pinned Caleb if he had wanted, but Molly had said it himself, he liked being pushed around.  
  
“I have wanted this for so fucking long, darling,” Molly babbled absentmindedly as Caleb continued on his downward trajectory, his lips now moving along the other man’s sternum. “You’re such a vision when you’re casting, those lovely blue eyes hard and focused, I just knew that had to be yo- ah!” Caleb found one pierced nipple with his tongue and lightly bit down, causing Molly’s hips to jerk and his back to arch further into the wizard’s ministrations.  
  
“Don’t stop talking on my account, Mollymauk. I certainly haven’t been able to stop you before,” Caleb said, pulling away and standing up, coming face to face with Molly again.  
  
“I think that you could figure out how to shut me up, with a little practice,” Molly teased. Caleb let his hands fall and the tiefling immediately wound them into the other man’s curly auburn hair and kissed him deeply. Caleb reached up to the tiefling’s shoulder and started to push at the multiple layers of clothing currently keeping the two apart. Without breaking the kiss, Molly moved his hand from Caleb’s head, bending it slightly so that the coat, doublet, and light shirt would slide off of his shoulder as one unit. With one arm free, he returned to lightly pulling at the hair at the base of Caleb’s neck, moving the other one to lightly drape the rest of his clothing on the conveniently placed coat stand next to the door.  
  
Caleb moaned into Molly’s mouth and let his hands roam freely over the newly uncovered expanse of skin in front of him. His fingers traced over the multitude of scars he found there, coming to rest with his thumbs lightly over Molly’s nipples. The two men broke apart gasping for air, Molly’s hands migrating to Caleb’s shoulders.  
  
“Gods, you are gorgeous, Mollymauk,” he said, moving his thumbs in small circles. The tiefling gasped, arching into his touch.  
  
“Don’t I know it. However, here I am, showing my body to the gods and everybody, and you, Caleb Widogast, are standing in front of me, the picture of modesty,” Molly teased, his hands moving to fiddle with the clasp of Caleb’s book holster. He pulled the wizard closer to him, trapping his hands between their torsos and whispered, “I liked what I saw in the baths, but I was hardly able to appreciate you to the extent you deserve, darling.”  
  
Caleb inhaled sharply as Molly’s teeth grazed his earlobe before he started to worry at the spot where the auburn haired man’s heartbeat seemed to jump out of his skin. The wizard moved his hands from where they were between the two, assisting Molly with the buckles on the harness. As soon as they were through the buckles, Caleb moved to take off the holster, but Molly stopped him. He gently pushed the belts off Caleb’s shoulders, taking care to be gentle with the books, and hung the piece of equipment on the coat rack next to them. Caleb was touched at the care Molly showed over what he knew was important to the wizard. Maybe this, whatever this was, could be something more than just physical attraction.  
  
He was roughly brought back to the present by Molly pushing his tunic aside with much less care than he had shown with the spellbooks. The tiefling shoved the garment off of his shoulders, lightly raking his long nails down Caleb’s chest. Caleb shivered, and grabbed Molly’s hands, saying, “You say such pretty words, Mollymauk, but are you as talented with your mouth elsewhere?”  
  
“I’ve received no complaints. In fact, active praise and even some begging,” the lavender skinned man responded, grinning. He couldn’t move much with his hands trapped against Caleb’s chest, but he kissed him again pulling away only to continue, “Now what could I do to get Caleb Widogast to beg me for something, eh?”  
  
Caleb stepped backwards, pulling on Molly’s hands to lead him towards the bed. The other man followed eagerly, his tail thrashing behind him in anticipation. _That is interesting,_ Caleb thought, he hadn’t noticed the tail when he had Molly pinned to the door, but he logged away the way that the tail seemed to move with a mind of its own.  
  
“If you’re as talented with your mouth as you claim, Schatz, you should use it for more practical measures,” Caleb breathed against Molly’s neck. The tiefling dropped to his knees in front of Caleb instantly, his hands flying to the laces on the other man’s trousers. Caleb made a disapproving noise, putting a hand on one of Molly’s horns to halt his progress.  
  
“Only your mouth, bitte.”  
  
Molly’s eyes widened and he grinned, flashing Caleb a wide, fanged smile. He crossed his wrists behind his back and pressed a gentle kiss to the wizard’s clothed erection. A flicker of worry shot through Caleb’s mind at the thought of sharp teeth near his cock, but it was quickly replaced with heady lust that had overtaken his senses to this point. Mollymauk was experienced, as he had said. Besides, the thought of Molly and his supposedly talented mouth and tongue being anywhere near his dick made Caleb even harder.  
Molly made quick work of the laces, leading Caleb to believe that he had performed this specific feat of dexterity before. The tiefling almost nuzzled against Caleb, trying to push the fabric aside and free the wizard’s cock from its confines. It took him a moment, but once again, Caleb was slightly surprised at how quickly the other man was able to achieve what he was instructed with just his mouth.  
  
“Caleb,” Molly breathed, his eyes locked on the wizard’s flushed erection once he had finally freed him from the confines of his breeches and smallclothes. He pressed light kisses to the length of Caleb’s cock, causing the man to groan each time the tiefling’s lips brushed against him. Molly pulled back, smirking at the noises Caleb was making.  
  
“Tap my shoulder if you’re close. I’m not letting you get away without fucking me, darling. I’ve dreamt of you bending me over and having your way with me for months now, I intend for you to make that particular fantasy a reality,” Molly said, leaning into the hand that still rested on his horn. Caleb stroked the textured horn fondly, gently returning the pressure from Molly’s touch. The tiefling leaned forward, pressing a featherlight kiss to Caleb’s hip bone. He slowly changed position, pressing kisses across the wizard’s hips, his forked tongue finally snaking out to tease Caleb’s slit. He groaned, moving his free hand to twist itself into Molly’s curls. The tiefling took him into his mouth fully, his tongue providing a delicious pressure to the underside of Caleb’s cock.  
  
Caleb gasped as Molly took a slow, deep breath and pushed forward ever so slightly, the head of Caleb’s dick pushing against his throat. It had been some time since Caleb had been with a partner intimately, and as Molly hollowed his cheeks and continued bobbing his head he could feel himself nearing his breaking point. Suddenly, Molly inhaled sharply and swallowed, enveloping Caleb’s cock in his throat. Caleb keened, his hand involuntary fisting in Molly’s hair and pulling. Molly moaned around Caleb, one hand flying up from where he had held them behind his back to grab Caleb’s hips, the other moving to press at his own arousal.  
  
“Verdammt, mein lieber,” he swore. It took all of his willpower to remove his hand from Molly’s horn and place it on his shoulder, but somehow he managed. The tiefling pulled away slowly, letting the other man’s cock fall out of his mouth with an obscene pop. Caleb bent down, grabbing Molly by the waist and pulled him up, pressing their mouths together in an open mouthed kiss. The two men’s tongues intertwined, Molly’s hands fisting in Caleb’s hair and Caleb’s hands fiddling with the laces of the tiefling’s breeches.  
  
“Molly, Schatz, Liebling, I need to be inside of you,” Caleb breathed against the other man’s neck when he came up for air. Molly shuddered in response to the honeyed words, growling as Caleb freed his cock from its confines.  
  
“I’ve got oil,” he said, placing his hands on Caleb’s chest. “I’ve been prepared for this for a long time, darling.”  
  
Caleb swallowed thickly, watching Molly expertly slip out of his thigh high boots and discard his trousers. Now fully naked, Molly sauntered over to where his coat hung on the rack, his tail swishing and his narrow hips swinging from side to side. Caleb inhaled as Molly bent at his hips, making a grand show of searching his coat pockets for the small vial within.  
  
“Quit your teasing and get over here,” he called playfully, toeing off his own boots and kicking aside his trousers. Molly whirled around, holding up the vial of oil triumphantly. His eyes raked over Caleb and he licked his lips as his eyes settled on the thin trail of auburn hair that led down Caleb’s abdomen to his aching cock. Molly made his way over to Caleb slowly, making sure that he had the wizard’s full attention. He placed the vial in Caleb’s waiting hand gently, placing a surprisingly chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
“Lay face down on the bed for me, Schatz,” Caleb said, placing his free hand on the small of Molly’s back, just above his tail. Molly eagerly lept to the bed, obeying readily and bending over the bed that came up to his hips. Luckily for both of them, the homy inn had rather lofted beds to allow for storage of extra linens underneath. Molly stretched his arms out in front of him before folding them under his chin and let out a low hum. Caleb chucked a little at the display, being distinctly reminded of Frumpkin stretching in a patch of warm sunlight.  
  
Starting at the tiefling’s shoulders, Caleb set the oil aside and slowly worked his hands down his back, massaging and caressing every inch of skin he could see. The other man’s tattoos swirled around his shoulders, highlighting his musculature and lithe figure. As he worked his hands lower, Caleb bent over to press gentle kisses to Molly’s shoulder blades. Molly giggled at the brush of the wizard’s scruff against his spine, arching into his touch.  
  
“I could get used to this,” he sighed. “Being doted on by a ruggedly handsome scoundrel and fucked senseless when I’m good for you.”  
  
“Ja,” Caleb said, reaching over to uncork the oil. The scent of lavender hit his nostrils and he smirked, was the pun intentional? He poured a little out onto his fingers, continuing, “But what about when you are bad? What if I used you to get off and then left you wanting, bound to the bed until I wanted more?”  
  
Caleb punctuated his words by slipping a slick finger into Molly’s entrance. The tiefling gasped in pleasure at the sudden stretch and arousal at the filthy words. He continued to make the most delicious noises as Caleb crooked the finger inside of him, massaging his walls.  
  
“Muh-more, Caleb, please,” Molly panted, his fists now clenched in the bedsheets. Caleb grinned at his lover coming undone beneath his touch and slid his finger out momentarily to add another. He slowly scissored the tiefling open, pausing every once in a while to drink in the desperate sounds that Molly made when Caleb’s fingers brushed over the sensitive spot inside of him.  
  
Molly opened for him readily, bouncing on his toes, trying to fuck himself on Caleb’s hand. Caleb continued to tease him, his hand retreating from Molly’s center with every erratic movement, then momentarily pressing down. Molly sobbed with wanton pleasure, the spade of his tail thumping against the bed. As Molly’s legs began to shake, Caleb slowly withdrew his hand, using the other one to stroke the tiefling’s back, gently bringing him down from the edge of release. When Molly’s panting and gasping subsided, Caleb draped himself over his partner, bending down to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready for me, Mollymauk?”  
  
“Oh gods, Caleb, yes,” Molly breathed. “Fill me up, make me yours.”  
  
Caleb didn’t have to be asked twice. He took the small vial of oil and emptied the rest of it into his hand, slicking his cock with it. With the other hand, he lightly slapped Molly’s ass, eliciting another delicious moan, before spreading him. He lined himself up and slowly pushed his hips forward, both men groaning simultaneously at their union. Caleb knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself once he started fucking Molly, a part of his brain was already taken up with reciting verbal components of every spell he knew just to make sure he didn’t disappoint his lover.  
  
He rose up onto his toes slowly, changing the angle of his hips just so so that his cock would drag over Molly’s prostate with every thrust. Molly moaned at the contact, his legs still flexing minutely to meet Caleb’s thrusts. The wizard’s pace remained slow, wanting to savor the moment and remember it for later. The way Molly talked it sounded like he wanted this activity to be a regular occurrence between the two, but Caleb never wanted to forget this first time; Molly stretched out across the bed in front of him, his fists crossed behind his back, and his flushed, purple cock straining against the side of the mattress as he was fucked torturously slowly.  
  
“Caleb!” Molly gasped, “Gods damnit, you said you wanted to use me, so fucking use me!”  
  
Caleb took to the invitation with vigor, grasping Molly’s crossed wrists in one hand while the other slid down the tiefling’s hip to grasp his cock. Molly screamed, rocking his hips in time with Caleb’s quickening thrusts and the movement of his hand. He pistoned in and out of Molly, the tiefling’s cries deteriorating from common into a guttural language that Caleb could only assume was Infernal. Caleb increased the pressure on the hand holding Molly’s cock slightly, twisting as he did so. That was enough to drive Molly over the edge, his mouth opening to let out a high, wordless cry and his cum streaking the side of the bed.  
  
With the noise that he made and the realization that Molly was finally his, Caleb came as well. He thrust a few more times into Molly to draw out the orgasm before collapsing on top of his lover. The two lay there for just a moment, Caleb stroking Molly’s hair and whispering sweet words of praise to him in Zemnian.  
  
As he started to soften, Caleb slipped out of Molly and quickly drew the glyphs for prestidigitation in the air, banishing the rapidly cooling spend and slick from their bodies efficiently. Molly crawled onto the bed and rolled over, laying spread eagle on top of the covers and panting. Caleb joined him, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips before collapsing beside him. Molly reached over and pulled Caleb’s arm across him, snuggling into the wizard’s chest as much as his horns would allow. Caleb hugged him tightly and continued to stroke his hair, saying, “I am glad that I finally pulled my head out of my ass. You are wonderful, Molly.”  
  
Molly winked at him and smiled, saying, “Babe I had to kiss to get you to realize I was interested. I should get all the credit.”  
  
Caleb chuckled, letting the argument go for now. He had a beautiful man in his arms, a nice group of friends downstairs, and a harvest festival to attend the next morning. For the first time in a long time he was something akin to content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Molly is telling Beau the story from that one tiktok audio, complete with the same hand motions and everything. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
